Fool
by KimKS 'ke-Naru
Summary: My New Fiction! Fool Jika bertahan membuatku terluka, lebih baik aku pergi- Sehun .. Kaihun or Hanhun? YAOI! BOYS LOVE! WARN! TYPO(S) BERTEBARAN! I WARNED YOU BEFORE!


**KimKaihun8894**

Present

Boys Love, Drama, Typo(s) everywhere, Exo belong to God and their family

An alternate universe fanfiction

" **Fool"**

Kim JongIn, Oh Sehun

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Xi Luhan

Annyeong haseo! Namaku Oh Sehun. Aku kelas XI A di EXO High School. Disini aku akan menceritakan sepenggal kisah cinta yang kualami. Ya ya.. mungkin sedikit membosankan, maka dari itu siapkan kantong muntah terlebih dahulu sebelum kau membaca ceritaku ini.

Semuanya berawal saat semester ganjil dimulai. Untuk pertama kalinya aku menemukan kembali cintaku padanya. Jongin nama lelaki itu. Jujur saja, dia tinggi, menawan, murah senyum dan sangat baik hati. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku jatuh cinta. Sebelum bertemu Jongin aku telah menjalin hubungan cinta dengan Chanyeol Hyung. Tapi berakhir menyedihkan karena dia terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa dia merelakanku memutuskannya dengan mengatasnamakan Baekhyun. Aku tidak tahu lelaki yang bernama Baekhyun itu, tapi.. yasudahlah itu juga sudah masa lalu.

Kembali ke Kim Jongin-nama lengkapnya. Marganya Kim. Kurasa memang cocok dengan watak dan sifatnya yang benar-benar masuk tipeku. Intinya aku jatuh cinta dengan seseorang bernama Jongin itu pada pandangan pertama. Sebenarnya sudah satu tahun aku mengenal Kim Jongin, mengenal secara formalitas saja tapi, bukan mengenal secara dekat. Aku satu ekstrakulikuler dengan Jongin yaitu Klub Dance. Seseorang yang tinggi seperti Jongin akan terlihat lebih indah jika menari, menggerakan serta meliukkan tubuhnya yang seksi itu. Ahh hal ini juga yang membuatku tambah mencintainya.

"Sehun!" panggilnya. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang dan kudapati Jongin berjalan menghampiriku. Jantungku berdetak tak karu-karuan. Tengkukku berkeringat dingin. Oh Tuhan, jangan sampai aku menunjukkan wajah gugupku di hadapannya. Aku malu! "Iya.." jawabku. "Hari ini ekskul dancenya terpaksa diliburkan karna Lee Songsaenim sedang menjenguk ibunya yang sakit diluar kota. Beri tahu yang lain ya. Itu saja yang aku katakan padamu. Sampai jumpa." Ia kemudian meninggalkanku sendirian yang menatap punggung tegap itu. Senyuman manis itu tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya yang terlihat tampan.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku perlahan. Untuk sesaat tadi, aku menahan nafas dan menunduk. Demi apapun! Aku tak berani menatap wajahnya. Persetan dengan ocehan orang lain karena aku dianggap tak sopan dengan tidak menatap rupa orang yang diajak berbicara. Tapi ini demi kesehatan jantungku! Hufh hufhh… aku tersenyum miris. Sedetik aku teringat kebaikannya selama ini yang ia tujukan padaku.

Malamnya, aku menidurkan kepalaku di bantal yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing. Kudengarkan musik yang mungkin saja bisa mengurangi efek pusing ini. Getaran ponsel yang kusimpan di nakas mengangetkanku. Agak terburu, kuambil benda persegi panjang itu dan menghidupkannya. Aku merasa agak aneh sebenarnya. Siapakah gerangan yang sedikit mengganggu kenyamananku malam ini? Karena jujur saja, ponsel yang kupunya ini selalu saja sepi. Bahkan sepinya saja mengalahi tempat pemakaman ada di dekat rumah Umin Hyung.

" _Selamat malam"_

Bunyi pesan singkat itu. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku heran. Dan kulihat pengirimnya, ternyata itu nomor baru. Siapa ya kira-kira? Aku kemudian membalasnya cepat. Efek karena tidak pernah berkirim pesan setelah sekian lama.

" _Nde. Nuguseyo?"_

Tak berapa lama si pengirim tersebut membalas pesanku.

" _Aku Kim Jongin.."_

 **BRUUK!**

Aku terjatuh dari tempat tidurku. Ya Tuhan! Mimpi apa aku semalam? Kim Jongin yang itu! Yang kece dan keren itu mengirimiku pesan singkat! Ya Tuhan! Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka. Dan sekarang aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan hal apa pada dirinya. Aku bingung. Aku benar-benar bingung. Tuhan, bantu aku…

" _Oh Kau Jongin. Ada perlu apa? Tumben sekali kau mengirimiku pesan singkat."_

Sedikit basa-basi tak apalah. Hei! Yang kukirimi ke dia itu sudah _to the point._ Banyak sekali pikiran-pikiran berkecamuk dalam otakku. Alhasil, hanya kalimat itulah yang bisa kuketikkan padanya.

Aku berpikir. Apa dia sudah mulai menyukaiku? Haish! Tak mungkin! Kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu ya? Konyol sekali! Selama ini Kim Jongin selalu meminta bantuanku dalam segala jenis mata pelajaran eksak. _For the information_ aku memang tidak menyukai mata pelajaran eksak. Tapi entah karena dia yang sering memintaku menjadi tutor dadakannya atau memang aku yang punya niat baik untuk mempelajari pelajaran tersebut aku jadi sedikit bisa pelajaran eksak. Dan karena alasan itulah aku menganggap dia menyukaiku. Jangan tertawa! Kalau Jongin tidak menyukaiku, dia bisa saja meminta bantuan temanku yang lebih pandai dariku yang bahkan telah berkali-kali mengikuti Olimpiade. Tapi nyatanya, dia memilihku menjadi tutor dadakannya.

Aku sering sekali mencari informasi tentang 'tanda-tanda orang yang menyukai anda' di Google dan kutemukan apa yang aku cari tersebut. Dari sekian banyak tanda yang telah disebutkan disana, hampir 50% itu cocok sekali dengan Jongin!

 _ **Dia akan merapihkan pakaian atau rambutnya jika di dekat anda.**_

Aku kan selalu berangkat pagi-pagi sekali dan sampai di sekolah aku akan membersihkan ruangan kelas dan sekitarnya jika memang petugas piket belum datang. Waktu untuk menyelesaikan tugas tersebut tidaklah lama. Ini memang perasaanku saja atau bagaiama. Tapi setiap aku duduk di teras depan kelas saat aku sudah selesai dan Kim Jongin lewat, tiba-tiba ia merapihkan rambutnya. Padahal rambutnya tersebut sudah rapih atau dalam artian tidak ada hal yang aneh dalam dirinya. Serius! Aku tidak bercanda. Ia berkali-kali melakukan hal itu. Tapi aku tidak mau tinggi hati dulu ya, mungkin saja memang waktu itu ia ingin melakukan hal tersebut. Mana kita tahu?

 _ **Dia selalu tertawa/bahagia jika di dekat anda**_

 __Sifatku yang humoris itu terkadang membuat sahabat-sahabatku tertawa lepas. Bahkan ada yang hampir meneteskan air mata. Ya, kuakui terkadang aku memang konyol. Tapi tak jarang pula guyonan yang kulontarkan itu terkesan garing dan berakibat tidak timbul tawaan yang biasanya terdengar. Oke sekarang yang jadi masalah. Kim Jongin itu, walau guyonanku tidak lucu/ garing dia selalu saja tertawa. Aneh bukan? Aku saja sampai menganga dia tidak berhenti tertawa karena candaanku yang kusebut garing tadii. Ughh…..

 _ **Tatapan mata tajamnya berbeda saat menatap anda dan menatap temannya yang lain**_

Dari sekian alasan yang menyangkut Kim Jongin, satu diataranya adalah karena tatapan mata tajamnya itu. Entah mengapa setiap aku berbicara ia selalu memperhatikanku lebih dari 3 detik. Sudah kubilang berkali-kali aku tidak mau tinggi hati dulu. Aku memang menyukainya, tapi apa mungkin dia juga menyukaiku karena tatapan matanya itu? Belum tentu kan. Makanya! Sering juga dia kutangkap basah tengah memperhatikanku saat aku sedang mengobrol asyik dengan sahabat-sahabatku dan dia hanya mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke arah lain dan tidak memperhatikanku lagi.

 _ **Ia selalu tersenyum atau mengatakan halo setiap berpapasan**_

Kim Jongin itu orang yang ramah dan pendiam. Pendiam? Iya. Maksudnya ia tidak pernah terlibat skandal atau tidak pernah melanggar peraturan di sekolah. Saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi itu pasti pertanda sekolah telah usai dan para murid diperkenankan beristirahat di rumah. Nah, sembari menunggu sahabatku piket –piket di kelasku dilaksanakan setelah sekolah usai, aku duduk di teras kelas. Kim Jongin lewat di depanku "Hai Sehun ^^" ucapnya. Dengan senyuman canggung aku juga mengatakan hal yang sama padanya. Dan hal itu tidak terjadi sekali atau dua kali saja, tapi berkali-kali. Sampai aku lupa entah sudah keberapa.

 _ **Perhatikan pujian yang ia berikan**_

Aku ingat sekali waktu itu aku mendapat peringkat kedua di kelas. Tapi Kim Jongin mendapat peringkat 10. Dia itu sebenarnya murid yang biasa-biasa saja. Setelah pembagian raport usai, dia langsung menghampiriku dan menanyakan aku mendapat peringkat berapa. Aku menjawab seadanya. "Wow, kau hebat Sehun! Aku saja yang lebih dewasa darimu hanya mendapat peringkat 10. Hahaha" Tawanya saja maskulin. "Dewasa katamu? Ukuran dewasa seseorang bukan dilihat dari umur Jongin, tapi dilihat dari bagaimana ia bisa mengendalikan emosi dengan baik." Ujarku. Ia bertepuk tangan setelah itu. "Wow, kau saja yang masih unyu begitu, cara berbicaramu seperti orang _intelec_ saja Sehun. Aku bangga memiliki teman sepertimu." Pujian Jongin itu terlalu berlebihan menurutku. Kata 'hebat' itu kata yang sacral aku ucapkan. Yang peringkat satu saja dia abaikan, sedangkan aku yang peringkat dua ia puji berlebihan. Hmmm…

Nah 5 alasan di atas adalah yang kuesebut 50% tadi. Yang 50%nya lagi tidak sesuai dengan dia. Kupercaya, memang setiap manusia memiliki sifat yang berbeda-beda dan tidak semua manusia harus menunjukkan keseluruh tanda-tanda diatas saat mereka dilanda jatuh cinta pada lawan jenisnya. Bukan begitu? Aku menganggukkan kepalaku singkat. Aku memang tidak begitu percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Kujadikan saja sebuah referensi dan ilmu pengetahuanku agar aku tidak terjebak dalam _'fake love'_ yang berlebihan.

Kembali ke pesan singkat Jongin tadi.

 _"Oh tidak apa-apa. Ini benar Sehun ya? Hahaha, aku hanya berbasa-basi sebentar."_ Balasnya lagi.

 _"Benar tidak apa-apa? :D.. Kupikir mungkin saja ada hal yang ingin kau tanyakan atau kau bicarakan padaku :D"_

Aku dalam mood yang baik kali ini. Biasanya aku hanya memberi _emoticon_ senyum pada siapapun yang mengirimiku pesan singkat. Tapi kali ini berbeda.

Ponselku bergetar lagi dan segera kuraih benda itu.

 _"Hahahaha. Oh Sehun kau benar-benar pintar sekali ya membaca pikiranku? Hehe. Aku memang ingin meminta sesuatu padamu. Boleh?"_

Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak. Aku terkena serangan asma mendadak! Apa-apaan ini! kenapa Jongin mengatakan seakan ia akan menyatakan cinta padaku? Ya Tuhan, bagaiamana ini? Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa dan bagaimana! Ini benar-benar mendadak! Aku bilang apa juga.. keringat dinginku keluar lagi!

Dengan tangan bergetar kuketikkan balasan untuk Jongin.

 _"Boleh saja. Memang meminta apa?"_

Sudah hampir 5 menit dia tidak membalas pesanku. Hahahha. Apa kubilang! Dia hanya mencoba mengetesku saja. Mana mungkin dia menyukaiku? Aku menertawakan diriku sendiri.

Aku berbeda denga kebanyakan namja/yeoja yang tengah dimabuk asmara. Jika mereka yang jatuh cinta akan menunjukkan besarnya cinta mereka pada seseorang yang menarik hatinya , kalau aku tidak. Aku akan mencoba mencintainya dari dalam hatiku dan mencari sifat aslinya jika dia berhadapan dengan seseorang yang dicintainya itu. Aneh? Memang. Aku memang aneh.

 _"Boleh ya? Aku boleh minta nomor ponsel Kyungsoo tidak?"_

Ingatkan aku untuk tidak mengatakan 'aku bilang apa?' sekali lagi. Aku sudah menduganya dari awal jika memang ada hal aneh saat untuk pertama kalinya Jongin mengirimiku pesan singkat. Tapi aku tidak pernah menduga jika hal aneh itu menyangkut 'Kyungsoo'. Kyungsoo? Kuperhatikan juga si Jongin itu tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan Kyungsoo. Ini mengangetkan sejujurnya.

Aku dan Kyungsoo hanya teman. Sebatas teman. Tidak lebih. Apalagi sahabat. Tapi kenapa harus Kyungsoo? Selama ini aku tidak pernah tahu jika si Jongin ternyata menyukai Kyungsoo –kuambil kesimpulan Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo karena ia meminta nomor Kyungsoo. Dalam tradisi yang turun temurun di Exo High School ini, jika ada seorang siswa yang meminta nomor siswa lain secara tiba-tiba/alasan konyol, bisa dipastikan orang yang meminta nomor itu menyukai siswa yang dimintai nomor. Wow!

Oke. Kyungsoo jauh berbeda denganku. Jika dilihat dari tinggi badan, aku jauh lebih tinggi dan dipastikan aku menang. Tapi kecantikan, keimutan, dan kebaik hatiannya? Aku sangsi jika aku lebih baik dari Kyungsoo. Temanku banyak mengatakan jika aku terlalu jutek saat berbicara dengan namja lain. Hal ini kulakukan karena aku tidak terbiasa dengan namja-namja yang dekat denganku!. Oh iya, aku ingat juga. Waktu itu aku pernah men _stalking_ salah satu akun sosial medianya. Jongin mengatakan hal ini _"Jika aku memiliki selingkuhan aku akan memilih namja imut dan manis"._ Apalagi yang harus disangkal? Kupikir yang dikatakan Jongin waktu itu hanya bercandaan saja, karena tidak mungkin sekali jika Jongin akan berselingkuh. Dia itu baik! Bahkan terlalu baik untuk seorang namja!

 _"Jujur Jongin. Aku tidak punya nomor Kyungsoo. Jika kau ingin meminta nomor Kyungsoo lebih baik kau hubungi saja Chen Hyung. Dia kan sahabatnya ^^"_

Sebut saja aku pengecut dan pembual karena aku tidak berani mengutarakan hal sebenarnya yang aku rasakan pada Jongin sekarang. Ini yang aku takutkan. Dia menyukai orang lain. Bahkan sebelum aku memperjuangkan perasaanku padanya.

 _"Yasudah. Terima kasih atas waktunya Sehun.."_

Aku tidak membalas lagi pesan singkat Jongin. Ini menyakitkan! Sungguh… rasanya aku ingin menenggelamkan diriku dalam Sungai Han saja. Apa aku bodoh? Lantas selama ini aku yang selalu menstalkingnya, apa membuahkan hasil? Dia pernah, sekali mengutarakan perasaan sedihnya itu dalam akun miliknya dan mencantumkan _hastag_ 'S' disana. Yang aku pikirkan bahwa inisial 'S' itu adalah aku. Sehun!. Aku terlalu pecundang ya? Aku terlalu berharap? Seprtinya aku memang terlalu berharap. Berharap pada sesuatu yang salah.

…..

Beberapa bulan kemudian aku dan Jongin terpilih untuk menjadi wakil dari Exo High School untuk menghadapi perlombaan Dance antar kota yang diadakan setiap setahun sekali. Aku tidak tahu ingin mengatakan hal ini sebagai hidayah atau musibah. Karena pada dasarnya, naluriku yang selalu mengatakan bahwa hal ini musibah. Tapi logikaku mengatakan bahwa hal ini adalah hidayah. Aku tidak tahu! Aku tidak ingin tahu!

"Selamat Sehun. Kau terpilih menjadi wakil dari Exo High School. Aku salut padamu." Sifat Jongin yang murah senyum dan tidak melihat untuk siapa kalimat pujiannya itu ditujukan tidak pernah hilang dari dirinya. Sekali lagi, aku terjatuh dalam pesona aslinya itu. "Kau juga terpilih Jongin. Tidak tidak. Maksudku kita. Bukan begitu?" Jongin mengangguk, mengiyakan ucapanku. Aku bernafas lega. Huh, semoga saja ini tidak menjadi awal yang buruk untuk kebersamaan kita berdua. Tampar aku jika mengatakan kalimat 'kita berdua' barusan.

Perlombaan berlangsung meriah dan sportif. Aku dan Jongin mencoba menampilkan yang terbaik. Tapi memang nasib tidak memihak kami. Aku dan Jongin kalah dari sekolah tetangga. Walau kalah, aku dan Jongin tetap membawa piala kebanggaan dengan Juara Dua. Padahal target kami menjadi Juara Satu. Tapi… yasudahlah. Harusnya kita bersyukur sudah mendapat juara Dua.

Setelah perlombaan selesai Lee Songsaenim mengajak kami makan siang bersama di salah satu rumah makan terkenal di Seoul. Aku dan Jongin makan dengan tenang. Sesekali Lee Songsaenim melemparkan candaan garingnya pada kami dan aku serta Jongin menganggapinya dengan senyum tipis.

"Songsaenim , boleh kami mencari udara segar sebentar? Sembari melepas penat." Ucap Jongin. "Silahkan. Tapi hanya 45 menit saja. Setelah itu kembali ke mobil." Balas Lee Songsaenim. Jongin mengangguk. "Aku akan ke mobil sekarang." ucapku. Sebelum aku melangkah lebih jauh, Jongin sudah menarik tanganku duluan. Aku sempat terkejut karenanya. "Kenapa Jongin? Aku ingin ke mobil." Aku tidak suka Jongin menarik tanganku kasar. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu Sehun." ujar Jongin.

Aku mengikuti langkah lebar Jongin di belakang. "Cepat kemari…" perintah Jongin. "Aish! Kau ini kenapa Jongin. Katakan saja, jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu…" Aku gemas dengan tingkah Jongin yang seolah-olah akan memberiku kejutan yang besar. Mana mungkin Jongin memberiku kejutan? Hahaha. Konyol sekali kau Sehun. "Ini…." Jongin bersimpuh di depanku. Aku terkejut. Apa-apaan ini. tanganku terulur ingin membantunya kembali berdiri tapi Jongin sendiri yang tidak memperbolehlanku membantunya. "Aku mencintaimu… Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" Jongin menggenggam setangkai mawar merah yang entah didapatkannya dari mana.

Aku menganga seperti orang bodoh. Apalagi ini?! Jongin menembakku? Apa dia gila?! "Jongin kau salah makan atau bagaimana? Kau sakit?" tanyaku cemas. Jongin tertawa lepas. Giginya yang putih itu terlihat cerah memantulkan cahaya matahari. "Jangan katakana hal itu sayang. Kau tinggal menjawabnya ya atau tidak?" Jongin menatapku dalam. Rona merah muda di pipiku perlahan muncul. Jantungku bertalu-talu. Aku tersenyum sipu. "Iya.. aku mau.." Aku menerimanya Tuhan. Aku tidak salah kan? Aku mencintainya Tuhan.. Dia Kim Jongin menjadi kekasihku sekarang..

Jongin bangkit dari posisinya dan menatapku gemas. "Bagaimana Sehun, aktingku bagus tidak? Aku berencana menembak Kyungsoo besok siang." Jongin masih tertawa lepas. Aku yang serasa terbang diatas Nirwana dengan cepat dihempaskan kembali ke dasar bumi. Jadi…? Ini apa? Sakit sekali rasanya. Aku tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. "Jongin…." Aku menggenggam tangannya. Air mataku hampir tak terbendung. Tapi aku dengan sekuat tenaga menahan agar air mataku ini tidak jatuh. Sungguh memalukan jika tiba-tiba aku menangis di hadapan Jongin kali ini. "Jika aku menyukaimu bagaimana?" Kata-kata yang sacral kuucapkan, kali ini terlontar saja dari mulut lancangku ini. "Sehun…" dia menaruh telapak tangannya di dahiku. "Kau tidak sakit kan?" Dia menganggap ini lelucon ternyata. "Jong…"

 **DRRTTT**

Ponsel Jongin bergetar. Jongin memberiku isyarat untuk diam sembari dia mengangkat teleponnya. "Oh, Lee Songsaenim! Nde.. kami segera kembali. Nde…" Jongin menutup teleponnya. "Kajja Sehun kita ke mobil sekarang. Lee Songsaenim sudah menunggu kita.." Jongin menatap tanganku dan meraihnya. "Tunggu Jongin.. bukankah waktunya masih lama? Kudengar Lee Songsaenim memberi waktu kita 45 menit. Sekarang, waktunya bahkan baru berjalan 30 menit." Ucapku. Jongin tetap bersikeras untuk kembali ke mobil. "Tidak Sehun. Sudah selesai waktu kita untuk rehat. Sekarang kita kembali ke mobil. Kajja" Jongin menarikku agak keras dari sebelumnya. Aku sedikit meringis sembari meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

…

Jarum jam terus berputar seiring berjalannya waktu. Kini beberapa minggu setelah insiden kecil itu, aku mulai mengurani waktuku untuk memikirkan Jongin. Jika biasanya menstalking menjadi kegiatan utamaku saat bersantai di rumah kini aku menggantinya dengan membuat syal rajutan. Feminim? Haahaha. Sebentar lagi musim dingin tiba, jadi aku ingin membuatnya untuk nanti saat musim itu datang. Cukup menyita waktu sebenarnya.

Aku juga telah meng _unfollow_ aku miliknya di SNS, Twitter, Instagram dan telah kuhapus kontaknya di Line dan Ponselku. Aku juga berusaha menjauhinya sebisa yang aku bisa. Jika setiap pagi ia berkunjung ke kelasku dan mengatakan 'halo' padaku, kini tidak. Setiap aku melihatnya aku langsung pergi menjauh. Aku mencoba TIDAK PEDULI apa yang dilakukan Jongin. Terserah apa yang dia lakukan, yang penting aku tidak tahu.

Tapi, aku lebih bahagia sekarang. aku mencoba untuk sedikit demi sedikit menghapus perasaan cintaku ini untuk Jongin. Aku sadar jika memang bukan Jongin lelaki yang pantas untukku. Kalaupun kita berjodoh, pasti suatu saat kita akan dipertemukan.

Walau kuakui aku masih memperhatikan Jongin dari kejauhan sesekali. Bagaimana kerja kerasnya dia mengejar cinta Kyungsoo. Aku tertawa dalam hati. Dan tiba-tiba ingin menangis.

 **Doorrr**

"Sedang apa kau disini Sehun ah?" Ini Luhan Hyung. Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu menempel padaku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Luhan Hyung tiba-tiba berubah sekejap ini. "Tidak apa-apa Hyung.." jawabku. "Aigoo aigoo. Kau manis sekali Hun ah. Kajja ikut aku. Aku akan mentraktirmu bubble tea di kedai depan sekolah. Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Jika kau menolak aku akan menciummu disini sekarang juga." Yahh, beginilah Luhan Hyung.

Aku tidak menyangkal jika aku mencintai Jongin. Tapi aku juga tidak menyangkal jika kinerja jantungku sedikit demi sedikit mulai meningkat jika ada di pelukan Luhan Hyung sepreti saat ini. Iya, mungkin yang kubutuhkan hanya kasih sayang yang benar-benar tulus. Bukan dia yang memelukmu hanya karena dia butuh. Aku belum bisa mengatakan jika aku melupakan Jongin. Dan aku juga belum bisa mengatakan jika aku mulai menyukai sikap konyol Luhan Hyung.

Belum dan belum

Entah kapan

Mungkin suatu saat..

"Sehun ah maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

 **END~~~**


End file.
